Broken promise
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: /—Promételo—..—Prometo que no te dejaré... Nunca—Y dicho esto Hidan se apretó más a su pecho/Yaoi. Kakuhida.One-shot


Eh… uh… ah… Oh! Sí, esto es un One-Shot que escribí. No termina feliz y hago sufrir a Hidan mucho… bueno ni tanto, pero si algo XD

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no es mío ya que, si lo fuera, Sasuke me miraría feo… =P

_**Advertencias: **_Muerte de personaje. Yaoi. Tal ves un poco de mucho OoC en los dos Akatsukis que aparecen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Mi corazón te pertenece, de nuevo.-_

_-Y ¿Cuándo dejó de pertenecerme antes?-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, otra de las misiones que implicaban uno de los malditos bijuus, esos que el líder tanto quería, pero en este momento no era eso exactamente lo que le preocupaba, de un momento a otro se había sentado en una de las camas de la habitación que habían rentado y abrazando sus piernas lloraba silencioso.

No sabia porque, pero se sentía solo, triste… abandonado, la puerta se abrió y entro su compañero, serio, como siempre, tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero finalmente, se sorprendió un poco al ver al albino en ese estado tan miserable, y se fue a sentar a un lado de el.

Al momento en que su trasero toco la cama, Hidan soltó el agarre en sus piernas y se aferro fuerte al pecho del mayor.

-No me dejes - logró decir entre sollozos -. Por favor

-No lo haré - contesto esperando así que se tranquilizara

-Por favor prométeme que te quedaras siempre conmigo –

-Hidan sabes que yo—

-No quiero terminar solo, por favor – interrumpió Hidan.

Eso tenso un poco a Kakuzu. No era fácil prometerle a alguien algo así, pero, por él haría lo que fuera.

- Te prometo que no te dejare…nunca- completó y Hidan se apretó mas a su pecho – con nuestra suerte al final terminaremos juntos igual- dijo sintiendo como la respiración del albino se normalizaba poco a poco, besó su cabeza y acaricio su cabello - sí…juntos, siempre – y se sonrió.

○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○

-Genial – dijo el albino con fastidio. Ya era la segunda vez que se encontraban con el chico Naara y sus amigos el gordo y la flaca, además habían traído al hijo de "Colmillo blanco de Konoha" mejor conocido como "Ninja copia", el no era problema sino el hecho de que ahora se encontraba frente al tal Shikamaru enredado entre un montón de papeles explosivos, solo.

El chico hizo explotar los papeles y Hidan cayó, en un enorme hoyo, hecho pedazos…literalmente.

-Alguien vendrá y me sacara y yo iré tras de ti y todos los que quieres – dijo Hidan riendo de forma maniaca

-Estos bosques son los bosques Naara, así que, aunque alguien viniera, mi familia estaría cuidando estos alrededores y su descendencia hará lo mismo…por siempre- termino de hablar e hizo explotar otro papel. Mientras las rocas caían Hidan solo pudo maldecirlo en nombre de Jashin, gritando incoherencias, cosas que el ni siquiera sabia que podía decir y después…nada…solo rocas sobre su cara, el ardor en su cuello.

Escucho un crujido afuera, ya había pasado una hora y de Kakuzu nada

_Tal vez simplemente no me encuentra_, pensó esperanzado, _tal vez se olvido de mi…_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, deseaba tener su cuello para así agitar su cabeza en busca de sacudir esos pensamientos, _No claro que no…el lo prometió, no me dejaría nunca…_

○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○

Mientras Hidan se debatía, afuera había una batalla, el jinchuuriki del kyuubi.

-¡Rasen-Shuriken! – la primera vez no había funcionado pero esta ya era la segunda, estaba absorto en su mente cuando le dieron con esa técnica, atravesándolo de manera cruel.

-Lo siento – dijo tratando de no gritar del dolor - L-lo siento Hidan – el jinchuuriki le observo sorprendido, ¿Sus ultimas palabras y todo lo que pudo decir fue "Lo siento Hidan"? Para empezar ¿Quién era el tal Hidan? – No podré cumplir mi promesa – fue lo ultimo que Naruto escucho salir de sus labios…una promesa sin cumplir…como la que el le había hecho a Sakura ¿Acaso había cometido un error?

○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○

En lo profundo del bosque a la media noche, se escuchaban los sollozos adoloridos de un chico que esperaba la llegada de una persona, aun con la confianza de que El cumpliera con su promesa…orándole a su Dios, con la esperanza de que almenos este cumpliera lo que deseaba, lo que añoraba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y… ¿como estuvo?

¿Lindo?

¿Raro?

¿Malo?

¿Malísimo?

¿Fue basura?

¿Cruel?

Lo se u.u

¿Alguien leyó esto?

¿Enserio?

^^ Entonces apreciaría con todo mi corazón un lindo review ^^

Si, acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS. ¿Ok?

¡Gracias! ^U^


End file.
